Criança Perdida
by Xia M
Summary: ."Natal… quando as crianças ouvem esta palavra os seus corações palpitam de alegria instantaneamente." :: Resposta ao desafio de Anamatéia Haika :: :: One-Shot ::


_**N/A: **__Yo! o/ Uf! Acho que cheguei a tempo ao desafio! No último dia do ano, lutando entre Bioquímica e Biodiversidade, vou finalmente mandar a minha resposta. 8D Pelo que já vi, este desafio de Natal realmente entupiu a secção…se isso é bom ou não…ainda estou em processo de decisão. Mas ignorando o meu mau humor… espero que gostem da minha resposta. Boa leitura!_

_**Advertências: **__Resposta ao desafio de Anamatéia Haika – Desafio de Natal e Ano Novo. Fic do género Angst/Family. Centrada nos Bladebreakers e no verdadeiro espírito natalício. One-Shot._

_**Disclaimer: **__Beyblade não me pertence, mas sim a Aoki Takao. Fic escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos._

* * *

**Criança Perdida**

-x-

"_If you are lost in your way__  
__Deep in an awesome story  
__Don't be in doubt and stray  
__Cling to your lonesome folly"_

(A Stray Child – .Hack/Sign)

-x-

_Natal…_ quando as crianças ouvem esta palavra os seus corações palpitam de alegria instantaneamente. Os seus olhos ganham um brilho diferente, único. O seu sorriso torna-se capaz de cobrir o mundo e os seus saltos quase que os levam a outro planeta.

Natal é a época do ano favorita de todas as crianças. O primeiro motivo lançado pelos adultos é os presentes. Aqueles embrulhos estranhos e coloridos que preenchem o espaço debaixo da árvore de Natal, ao lado do presépio. Aqueles embrulhos que hipnotizam as crianças durante horas, fazendo os seus pequenos cérebros trabalhar o triplo daquilo que trabalham durante um ano inteiro, apenas para tentarem adivinhar o que se esconde por trás do papel brilhante.

Mas esse não é o único motivo. É um deles sim, mas não é o único. As crianças gostam do Natal por causa da neve, por causa da comida que apenas se come nesses dias e por causa das brincadeiras e das partidas. Porém, mais que tudo, as crianças gostam do Natal porque estão com as suas _famílias_. Estão com o pai, com a mãe, com os irmãos, com os tios, com os primos, com os avós e com todas aquelas pessoas que os mimam e os adoram, cada um à sua maneira.

Durante um ano inteiro, elas esperam e sonham com aquele único dia, no último mês do ano, em que podem ver os sorrisos dos seus pais, sem ter medo de os ver tristes ou desiludidos. No dia em que os podem abraçar, sem imaginar que algum dia esse abraço vai desaparecer para sempre.

Eles também pensaram assim. Durante os primeiros anos das suas vidas, todos eles pensaram assim. Julgaram que aqueles sorrisos iriam voltar todos os anos, que aqueles abraços se iriam manter sempre, sem que nada os pudesse destruir. Mas não demoraria muito para que a sua ilusão do Natal fosse quebrada.

Cada um, à sua maneira, percebeu que nem sempre o Natal era feliz. Perceberam que o Natal podia ser o pior dia do ano, apenas por aquela pequena ilusão ter sido quebrada. Uma ilusão que eles julgavam ser intocável…

-x-x-

_- Pai? – chamou um menino loiro, de seis anos, encarando a árvore de Natal reluzente, enquanto balançava as suas pequenas pernas na poltrona da sala._

_- O que foi, Max? – perguntou o homem, ajoelhando-se perto do filho. _

_- Quando é que a mãe chega? – perguntou o menino, sem tirar os olhos da árvore. _

_O homem fora apanhado de surpresa. Aquele era o primeiro Natal que passava com o filho, após o seu divórcio. Ainda não tinha dito a verdade ao filho, mas aquela pergunta deixava-o sem saída._

_- Max… a tua mãe… ela não vem. _

_E, com isto, Max desprendeu os olhos da árvore, para encarar finalmente a expressão de culpa do seu pai._

-x-

Max ainda se lembrava da dor que sentira quando percebera que ia passar o Natal sem a sua mãe, pela primeira vez. Era como se o seu peito tivesse sido quebrado, abrindo um enorme buraco que, involuntariamente, o fazia chorar. Se não pensasse muito, conseguia ultrapassar o choro, ficando-se apenas na melancolia do Natal que ele desejava. Mas a dor ainda estava lá. E nunca iria desaparecer, por mais que ele sorrisse ou por mais que dissesse que tinha adorado o seu Natal.

Porque ele não adorava o Natal. Não desde que fora obrigado a escolher uma casa diferente todos os anos, uma conversa diferente todos os anos, um sorriso e um disfarce diferentes, todos os anos. Porque, todos os anos, ele era obrigado a viver o choque de quando tinha seis anos. A única diferença, era o tipo de buraco deixado no seu peito.

-x-x-

_O menino tentou sorrir assim que a menina de cabelos extremamente rosa lhe abriu a porta e puxou-o para dentro da pequena casa. Ele tentou sorrir assim que as pessoas o cumprimentaram, todas demasiado felizes para perceber que ele não esboçava um sorriso, mas limitava-se a mexer com os lábios. Ele até tentou sorrir quando começaram a contar piadas e histórias antigas, agora consideradas engraçadas._

_Mas ele não era capaz. Ele não queria sorrir. Ele não podia sorrir. A única coisa que ele sabia fazer era olhar pela janela da casa, e fitar a sua casa, pequena, escura, esquecida, e onde, um dia, ele havia passado o Natal nos braços dos seus pais, que o tinham ensinado a sorrir._

-x-

Ray fechou a porta de casa e encaminhou-se para a casa dos seus amigos, Lee e Mariah, onde há já vários anos passava o seu Natal. Desde que os seus pais morreram, que a família dos seus amigos o havia acolhido durante aquela época do ano, para ele não ser obrigado a passá-la sozinho.

Nos primeiros anos, ele não gostava desse dia, temendo a altura em que teria de enfrentar mais de mil sorrisos, sem que ele fosse capaz de esboçar sequer um. Mas, com o passar do tempo, ele aprendera a sorrir, conseguindo disfarçar o seu desconforto ao estar rodeado daquele ambiente familiar. Um ambiente que ele perdera no exacto momento em que os seus pais deixaram de respirar.

-x-x-

_- Avô, pára! Eu sei que és tu e não o Pai Natal! _

_O argumento do menino tornou-se válido assim que ele conseguiu arrancar o gorro vermelho do homem que o perseguia, seguido das almofadas que ele usava para disfarçar a barriga. Ele encarou o avô com a maior cara de mau que a sua expressão de criança conseguia fazer, para depois amuar, virando-se de costas para a árvore de Natal._

_- Vá lá, Tyson, não fiques amuado. É Natal!_

_- Não quero saber! – retrucou o menino, cruzando os braços._

_- Anda lá, alegra-te! Eu sei, não me devia ter vestido de Pai Natal já que estás crescido, mas foi mais forte que eu! E que tal se fossemos atacar uns doces ali à cozinha, que te parece pequenote?_

_O menino levantou-se de rompante, encarando o avô com os punhos cerrados de cada lado._

_- Não! Eu quero a minha mãe! Quero o meu pai! Quero o meu irmão! Quando é que eles chegam?_

_- Tyson… - o homem não sabia o que dizer ao neto. A sua mãe tinha morrido, o seu pai estava em viagem e o seu irmão tinha saído de casa, sem dizer para onde ia. Ele era a única pessoa com quem ele podia passar o Natal naquele ano._

_- Enquanto eles não chegarem, eu não quero comer doces nenhuns!_

_- Tyson, volta aqui!_

_Mas os seus protestos de nada serviram. O menino correu até ao seu quarto, fechando a porta com força, para não mais sair até os seus desejos serem cumpridos._

-x-

Tyson sorriu assim que o avô entrou na sala, gritando "Ho, ho, ho!", com o típico gorro vermelho na cabeça e vários enfeites de Natal à volta do pescoço. Durante muitos anos ele havia odiado aquele gorro. Havia odiado e tentando, de várias formas, destruí-lo. Aquele gorro guardava as memórias do seu antigo Natal. Do Natal que ele passava com os seus pais, com o seu irmão e, claro, com o seu avô. Mas, de um momento para o outro, apenas lhe restou o avô. E Tyson não quis aceitar isso.

Com o passar dos anos, a dor que ele sentia, as lágrimas que ele chorava, foram diminuindo, acabando por secar. Porém, mesmo fraca, a dor permaneceu, limitando-se a assombrá-lo quando ele deitava a cabeça na almofada, depois de ter lido das cartas do seu pai e do seu irmão.

-x-x-

_Sentado no chão húmido, um menino observava a neve cair, através da pequena janela da sua cela. Observava como em cada uma das grades, a neve parecia cair de forma diferente, tomando rumos completamente distintos. Olhou para trás de relance, observando o corredor escuro e frio. Voltou a fitar a janela, tentando ignorar o frio que lhe assombrava o corpo._

_Colocou a cabeça entre os braços, por cima dos joelhos, e não conseguiu evitar as lágrimas que escorreram-lhe pela face, silenciosamente. Não queria estar ali. Queria voltar para casa, para junto dos seus pais. Queria correr pela casa, queria roubar doces, queria esconder-se das empregadas, queria brincar na neve e, mais que tudo, queria o abraço quente do seu pai e o beijo doce da sua mãe._

-x-

Kai fitou a enorme mesa de jantar, completamente vazia. Ele odiava o Natal. Não havia época que ele odiasse tanto como essa. As recordações que o assombravam pareciam ganhar uma força diferente nessa altura, como se esperassem até ao fim do ano para o derrubar completamente.

Afastou-se do local, caminhando até à sala. Num canto, a árvore de Natal, grande e brilhante, iluminava o espaço vazio. Nem sabia porque havia permitido que montassem uma naquele ano. Talvez ele se tivesse tornado um masoquista… Pela janela via os flocos de neve cair, tomando cada um o seu destino, tal como daquela vez…

Deu as costas ao local, começando a subir as enormes escadas. Um murro ecoou por toda a mansão, preenchendo-a pela primeira vez naquele dia. As lágrimas já tinham desaparecido, mas a sua força não.

-x-x-

Sem que pudessem fazer nada para o evitar, o seu bem mais precioso foi-lhes tirado. A sua família, na qual confiavam cegamente, havia desaparecido, restando-lhes apenas as suas memórias. Os sorrisos alegres, os abraços quentes, as prendas brilhantes, nada havia ficado para além daquela dor latejante, que os sufocava lentamente.

Porém, naquele ano, eles lutaram contra isso. Em vez de ignorarem e fingirem-se contentes, eles ergueram-se e obrigaram aquela dor a afundar-se no meio das memórias. Naquele ano, eles juntaram-se no Dojo Kinomiya, eles enfeitaram uma árvore juntos, eles compraram presentes de papéis reluzentes, eles cozinharam juntos e eles sorriram juntos.

Pela primeira vez, em muitos anos, eles sorriram verdadeiramente. O Natal que eles mais desejavam podia nunca mais voltar, mas isso não significava que eles não pudessem ter um novo Natal, junto da sua nova família.

-x-

_**Owari**_

* * *

_**N/A: **__Huh…pois. o.o'' Não sei bem o que dizer, mas ficou pior do que esperava. Culpem bioquímica, biodiversidade, ecologia e a minha falta de inspiração. Claro, eu sei que tinha a hipótese de não responder ao desafio, mas assim que a Ana voltou senti-me mais que na obrigação de responder. Ela merece! Mas eu sei que ela merecia muito mais que esta fic… u.ú_

_A minha ideia, espero ao menos que tenha ficado clara na fic, era de mostrar que não só o Kai, mas todos têm motivos para detestar o Natal. Todos os Bladebreakers sofreram desilusões com a sua família ao longo da sua vida. Então é óbvio que não é só o Kai que o pode odiar. Sim, ele é o que mais sofreu, mas cada um sofreu à sua maneira, e ainda sofre._

_Podem dizer e pensar o que quiserem, mas eu sei do que estou a falar. Esta fic tocou num ponto pessoal meu, na minha razão de odiar o Natal. (sim, Xia Matsuyama não gosta do Natal! u.ú) Sei o que é passar o Natal longe das pessoas que mais queremos ter junto de nós, então tentei fazer isso com cada um dos rapazes. Só espero ter ficado bom…_

_Provavelmente, deveria ter desenvolvido mais cada uma das personagens, mas isso teria que ser feito em vários capítulos, então ficou assim… pequeno e estranho. De qualquer forma, esperarei por reviews! *-* É o meu desejo para o ano novo! xD E para me despedir…_

_FELIZ ANO NOVO PARA TODOS! QUE 2010 SEJA CHEIO DE ALEGRIA E DE COISAS BOAS NAS VOSSAS VIDAS! E, PRINCIPALMENTE, FICS __**BOAS**__! 8D~~_

_Jinhos!_

_Bye, bye! o/_


End file.
